Hello its Lydia!
by ThisIsPirate
Summary: It has been 4 years since the whole Wild Hunt fiasco. The pack has come back to Beacon Hills to celebrate Christmas together. But a run in with the Sacred Nine Witches sends Lydia back in time. A Stydia fanfic. Every season compliant. Happens during Season 4.
1. Chapter 1

_My first ever story on this site._ _I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. This story is for entertainment purposes._ _Starts at the beginning of Season 4._

Chapter 1

It is NOT normal to come in your room in the middle of the night and find a girl sleeping in your bed, snuggled deep in your blanket. Well not normal for other people but for Stiles Stilinski it is a whole new different story.

The pack had just brought Derek back from Mexico. Albeit he is not the same Derek well not in mind and body anyway, they still just brought him back. He was with Deaton and Lydia at the Animal Clinic.

But when Stiles came back home after a really adventurous and tiring day he found that a beautiful angel is sleeping in his bed.

When he went to get a closer look he found that it was Lydia Martin _. How could she be here Scott and I just left her at the animal clinic?_ She kind of looked a little different. For starters her hair was longer and she looked as if she was in pain. _What is happening? How did her hair grow in literally 20 minutes? Could Lydia have a cousin or a sister? If so then who was this woman in his bed?_

Stiles quickly dialed Scott and asked him to come.

"Stiles I just came home and Dad is not very happy with me for skipping dinner."

"Just come and bring your Mom, Kira and Malia with you. Trust me you want to see this." Stiles replied.

He thought of waking the woman up but then decided against it and waited for his pack to get here.

When Scott and the others came in his room along with the Sheriff who was comparitively new to all this, they were all shocked.

Scott asked in a hushed voice, " Is that Lydia?"

"I don't know." Stiles replied.

"We should probably wake her up." Melissa suggested.

She went close to the woman and touched her hand.

"Excuse me will you please wake up."

The woman on the bed stirred and murmured, "Hmmmm Stiles 2 more minutes."

Everyone's eyes were on Stiles after this.

" I have no idea who this woman is or how she knows me."

Melissa turned back to the woman and tried again. "Stiles! Please just come back to bed."

Now everyone was just too surprised to say anything. _Why would Stiles go back to bed with her when he does not even know her?_

But after a minute the woman on the bed rubbed her eyes and opened them. The first person she noticed was Scott.

"Scott what are you doing here? I thought we all agreeed to meet at Derek's place in the evening?"

"We did? I don't think so. Tell us who you are."

After hearing Scott say this the woman became very confused. She saw that Kira, Malia, Melissa and Stiles Dad were all standing there surrounding her. But when her eyes landed on Stiles, she bolted from the bed and hugged him tightly.

"Thank God you are here Stiles."

But for some reason Stiles was not hugging her back. She looked up at his face to ask what happened but before she could Stiles pushed her away from him.

"Look woman who ever you are I do not know you and you look like an imposter of our friend. So why don't you start talking before my friend over there," he pointed to Scott," makes you talk."

That is when everything came crashing back to Lydia. The vacation in Beacon Hills. The Sacred Nine Witches.

"What is the date today?"

Kira replied, " 23rd March 2012. Why?"

"Because for me it is 20th December 2017"

There was a collective gasp in the room.

"Call Deaton, Lydia and Derek. There is something you all need to know." The woman explained.

"But who are you?" Malia asked.

"Hello its Lydia. Lydia Sti...Martin. I am Lydia Martin."

 _This is the end of Chapter 1. I hope you all liked it. I will try to keep this story short. Please do review._


	2. Chapter 2

The past Lydia will be called **_Lydia_** and the future Lydia will be called Lydia.

Chapter 2

It was nearly 3 am by the time everyone came, everyone except Derek. He was sedated and sleeping in the Animal Clinic. When **_Lydia_** walked in with Deaton and saw a woman looking so much like her she nearly fainted on the living room couch of the Stilinskis'.

Deaton looked at the future Lydia, "Extraordinary. How come you are here?"

"The Sacred Nine Witches." Was all that Lydia replied and Deaton nodded, he himself has never had a run in with them but has heard about them before.

After Melissa checked Lydia and gave her some medicines, she decided it was time to tell them about what happened to her.

Everyone started to become comfortable and took a seat. There was not enough room on the couch so Scott and Stiles sat on the floor along with Malia.

"Could one of you bring the brown chair from the study room?" Lydia asked Scott and Stiles.

When she asked this **_Lydia_** and Deaton both looked at her inquisitively.

"What? That chair is comfortable and my back is killing me." Lydia explained.

Scott went and brought it for her.

"So if any of you has some questions ask now, don't interrupt me when I talk." Lydia said.

 _ **Lydia**_ couldn't help but notice the rings on her fingers.

"You are engaged?" _**Lydia**_ asked, well apparently herself from the future.

"Yes, married actually."

Everyone went quiet after hearing this.

Scott was the first one to recover, "You are married?! But you are only from like 5 years in the future."

"I am. I am 22 and I got married 6 months ago."

 ** _Lydia_** asked next, " So do we know him? What does he do? Does he know about all the supernatural? Is he hot?"

There was a round of laughter at the last question.

"Breathe **_Lydia._** Yes you know him. He is an FBI agent, just completed his training. He knows all about the supernatural and yes he is VERY hot."

Stiles heard all this. _That is definitely not me._

Then he said, " I can't believe you married so early."

"Neither can I. But sometimes you are so irrevocably in love that staying apart seems impossible." This time Lydia stared at Stiles longer than necessary, it was making him uncomfortable.

"So what do I do? And Stiles?" Scott asked excitedly.

"Don't give anymore information about the future. What if we change it?" **_Lydia_** told.

"No, nothing is going to happen to the future." Deaton explained.

"Why don't you tell us the story about how you got here." He continued.

Lydia started her story.

"The pack is bigger in our time than it is now. There is us and then Liam, Hayden, Mason, Corey and Theo. Derek left town at the end of our junior year at High School but still keeps in touch. So when we all came to Beacon Hills to celebrate Christmas, we came to know about his coven of witches who call themselves 'The Sacred Nine'. There is nine of them and they are scary. They don't just do magic, they are shapeshifters as well not like a werewolf or anything. Their bodies become one, all nine of them or at times each of their bodies cut into halves. When they came to Beacon Hills to meet with our pack, we were not sure what to do. They said that they want to see how powerful we are together. We did not understand them what they meant by,' We will test you. You might fail or you might pass. But if you give up you will lose everything.' When we went to the clinic to research about them we got to know that they can tamper with time. I went to bed as usual but when I woke up I was here, in the past. They just want to see our power together. The best part is when I go back you will all forget this ever happened."

Hearing all this was very overwhelming for everyone.

Kira said, " So, apparently witches are real."

Lydia nodded. " Anything else you people want to know?"

"Yes. As you know, we will forget about everything. So telling us about the future should not be a problem." Scott said.

Lydia smiled, "You are studying to become a veterinarian, Malia is completing her final year at dance school, Kira has just completed her degree in English and Stiles just came out of Quantico."

"Cool. I am an FBI agent!" Stiles exclaimed and high fived Scott. Both of them grinning like idiots.

"I just told you were one 20 minutes ago." Lydia said.

"No you did not." Malia replied.

"Yes I did. Remember my husband is an FBI agent." Lydia waved her hand to show her wedding band, which was the same one Claudia Stilinski wore.

" Holy shit! Stiles and Lydia are married!" Scott exclaimed loudly.

Here is the next chapter. I could not proof read it but I hope you like it.

Please do review!


End file.
